User talk:ChopperFan
Cleared out, for better organized OMG! Marcus Soarian vs. Guddo Rakku Part 2 Hope I did your character justiceFoolishMortalFOOL 20:00, June 5, 2011 (UTC) As for speed, Rakku still haven't used his full speed against Marcus yet and have not even used his DF ability to maneuver on air which adds on to his full speed yet. Also, he is highly skilled in K. Haki which is useful against speedy opponents. Yeah, your ideas of Marcus's attacks are good. Sorry but to be honest, I think Guddo Rakku would win for 3 reasons. 1. '''Rakku is much higher in experience in Haki ( all 3 forms) than Marcus with only 1 '''2. There is no indication in Marcus's history that he has trained hard but unless you count being in the Gallery-La for 2 years but Rakku trained like hell under an infamous swordman who is a master in Haki for 8 (plus the one year he spent following him in harsh terrains) years in Wado from when he was (which is an island in the New World) and fought in many harsh battles which is about 23 battles (after leaving his home) before meeting Marcus. (about little more than half is hard victories) So far in Marcus's history, I see about 4 battles or more ( One battle maybe before recruiting Shango and Sharon, Skull the Kid & crew, bounty hunters at Water 7, Blackout Gang) and I don't even know how hard the battles are. In other words, I say Rakku is more skilled than Marcus sinc he has more training and battle experience when I compare their histories (See Guddo Rakku Major Battles in Misc. for more information) 3. '''Rakku's DF' ability to blow away good luck and his sword's ability to turn into a dragon. Marcus can defend against the DF winds if he uses wind slashes against them but he would be still be affected by them if he can't create a stronger winds than Rakku who is an expert in making air compresses projectiles. As Ryuuzan Tenjousaku, Rakku still doesn't completely work together with him yet but a good amount but he has access to Giant Dragon Blade and is proficent at it but not complete yet (not other modes yet). With Ryuuzan, he create overwhelmly giant winds to blow away Marcus's good luck completely in one swing. Sorry, but that's what I think when I compare their strengths as our pages are like now.FoolishMortalFOOL 04:55, June 6, 2011 (UTC) '''1) The Rouru Mark.....so I guess Marcus has a rouru mask for that work? 2) '''nightmare pill. (which was what i was thinking to have with shade d. evil battle) a pill created by benigan that gives the user near unlimited power for 7 minutes. the pill would allow soarian to create air slashes that can cut the seawater down to the bedrock, (not in the case for how deep fishman island is) and create the "nightmare wheel" (a repetitive air slash technique that creates a giant wheel of air slashes that can cut through 5 mountains without stopping. it can destroy the user if used too often, and causes the user to suffer 168 straight hours of nightmares that people claim "torchers the soul". (thats one week of only nightmares of pure agony) Unlimited power? As in increase in all stats? shouldn't kind of stuff have a drawback even not used too much. and 7 minutes, that seem pretty long '''3) arilius is wearing a mask. (wont explain this as of now) .......in your page, it have been said that arilius flies off when Marcus fights someone.... the big one is the rouru mark??? ' Sounds like the nightmare pilll is way bigger than the other one. Even if lsoarian rebounds Rakku's winds back at him with a more powerful air slash, Rakku can just create more a powerful one, deflect or redirect it with another wind... sounds like a wind battle would be impossible. You know, I can't really make a story if '''you don't update your pages that much....'Sorry but you gotta help me by doing that since I don't know your character that well as you. I apologize if I seem angry at you. I'm not acutally angry at you or anything but it's just that since the story is based on your characters, It's harder for me to write the story esp if there's not enough info about them. with the sudden surge of info, I'm not sure what to do now...Sure I can do it but I have to also do it by your standards and perspective of your characters. But I am still willing to do the story but I just can't do it without you if you got any ideas for your characters that I could incorporate into the story. Anyway, any comments about my comments about your 3 ideas? we need to settle how the battles goes. So arilius is actually a dragon? Hmmm, this is interesting. I was planning for Guddo Rakku to use deception in his battle against Marcus. I planning for him to hide in the trees and pretend to have consume the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi but it was just Ryuuzan just waking up from his sleep and wanted to have some exercies. But Ryuuzan spoke b/c Rakku used ventriloquism so Marcus would think Ryuuzan is Rakku. Marcus would struggle since Ryuuzan can not be cut due to his very hard scales but manage to pull through by causing Ryuuzan to be in trouble so rakku intervenes. Maybe Arilius and ryuuzan would fight each other as dragons? I have a question. You have said that Marcus has a steel mask and would only use it in drastic situations and I guess it's the mythical zoan that only activates for a limited time period. what kind of mythical zoan is it. I was think he would use it in the final stage of the fight. Jolly Roger Hello ChopperFan, my names Lvdoomien and I noticed that you are offering to do drawings of whatever (no, I didn't find this out in a stalker way lol). I know it doesn't say so on your page but can you by chance draw the Jolly Roger for the Pirate Crew that is in my fan fiction Shells. I don't know if you've checked it out yet but I just suggest that you should and if you can draw the Jolly Roger for me, that would be great (since my best drawing was a stick figure). Thank you very much. (Lvdoomien 01:47, June 7, 2011 (UTC)) Messge Message sent through bot Your vote is expected hereUser_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/ORGANIZATION_IS_NOW_ACTIVE_but..... Thanks:)--[[User:Roranoa zoro|'''The WG-CinC!]] More ideas. with the rouru mark, the wind battle between them won't really happen unless Rakku uses giant dragon blade mode. the dragon battle can work unless what kind of dragon is Arilius? as for the steel mask, I don't think we need another dragon, I would pick steel rouru well, Rakku has only judged Marcus by only by his swordsmanship so far...Not all of his fighting skills yet, which is why he was excited when Marcus transformed...he was glad that Marcus can fight more the cat maid mask...that was your idea BTW, but....I feel the same way too about characte... Also, if Marcus loses, I know you made him smart which I tried to implement into the story as shown to part 2... Since he is intelligent, he could have tampered with the mask before wearing but then again....,rakku would know something is up since Marcus uses the mask during the battle.... Hmmmm, someone has to lose....Of course, none of us wants our character to lose...... Oh yeah, Rakku will try to prevent Marcus from using his mask from 2 methods, 1) He will notice that when he hit his face, there will be cracks so he test out his theory and notice that he can smash or cut the wooden masks off Marcus' face 2) Rakku did saw that Marcus gets his mask from his bag so rakku will try to cut Marcus's bag (or at least the strap) to prevent him from wearing any masks. and also, I kinda forget, since Rakku's insane superhuman strength and the density of his sword, he was called the "Weapon Executioner" b/c he breaks his opponents weapons. how tough is Marcus's sword? One more thing, since Marcus carries 20 masks with him, you only revealed about 5 so far, Lion, bunny, eagle, rouru, and mythical one...what about the rest (15)? I got a few ideas, turtle for defense, monkey for agility, wait, you mention fishman........ 20 masks: #Steel rouru #mythical gryphin #lion #bunny #eagle #jackle (#2) #crow (#2) #monkey #turtle #black cat (not female) #fishman #bear #dolphin (not used for him, but for others to get away quickly) 14. Rouru (less powerful than Steel version but no time limit 15. Ox 16. Octopus (for 6 arms with 2 legs, flexbility, and go through any small hole) 17. Gorilla (for punching strength) 18. Alligator (#2) or crocodile (for jaw strength) 19. Fox (for speed and being sneaky) 20. Mole (for digging) other ideas, woodchuck or gopher for cutting up trees, owl for flying, night version and 360 degrees of head turning, lizard for climbing and sticking to surfaces Some insect? Rat? As for Arilius vs Ryuuzan I was thinking that Marcus would be struggling with Ryuuzan (who woke up and wanted to have some fun or wanted to eat Marcus who looks delicious to him in one of his forms) so arilius who is observing, would fly in and ask Marcus to take off the mask and fight. after a while,....... You showed me what Arilius looks like but what can he do? Sciopero Alato and Arilius arilius's dragon form breathes fire, has very sharp claws, and is very manuverable. he is able to snake around aponents, fly around them, ect... Hmmm, that means he's more flexible than Ryuuzan but check out the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Earthland Dragon for more information about Ryuuzan. Sciopero Alato is a large sword?.....Can you please update Sciopero Alato with the idea since it did not say that at all? I will update the part 1 and part 2 with that knowledge of it being big. As for the breaking the sword, okay. Sounds good for Marcus's development and goal Also can you please leave your signature so I can get to your page easier? Thanks! Well, this did happen beofre the 2 yr time skip... as for Marcus being a noob, if you mean noob as in not experienced enough, sorry but that's how I see his strength based on the history, haki skills, and strength that you had for him so far. He only learned about one type of haki and you didn't really said that he had any training at all or learn how to fight. he has no super human strength. and mention about 4 battles in the history. Interesting and better history but two things I have to say.... 1) '''I see that Marcus Soarian Haki are at levels 10 (10/10) except H. Haki. I am not saying it's a bad thing but I base level 10 on people who master haki like Silvers Rayeigh and WB ( if not him, much higher than other due to his reputation) Reason is b/c I doubt someone as young as Marcus could be on the same level at Rayleigh.....if they are both 10 Of course, I do admit that Rakku is at level 10 at K. haki but that was after time skip and was only at level 8 at B. Haki. But you still have to remember to make the fighting abilities and their development more realistic.....like 2 yrs after no experience of H. Haki and K. haki at level 0 suddenly jumps up at level 10? I don't even think Luffy has mastered all the hakis yet. I just think he just become much experienced at it due to good teacher but he's still not there. well, according to me, I think that Luffy would think have harsh fights in the New World later and would still develop more....This is just my opinion.... '''2) As for the timeline of history, I find it odd that after the fight with Guddo Rakku, all of them decided to train harshly? I mean that they just started their pirates days and the duel is not even a life or death situation for all of them, just Marcus..I mean why do the rest need to train? I mean the reason Luffy and crew decided to train for 2 yrs is b/c...... sabaody archipelago-it takes all of them to defeat one Pacifista...completely defeated by a pacifista, admiral, and sentomaru and esp Kuma.. of course, this is not the reason given by Rayleigh but Luffy was just so so so so lucky to survive in the Marineford War......with those dragons while he was an ant in that war...... I think they should travel more before deciding to train harshly. Also, in Guddo Rakku's timeline, Rakku fought Marcus in about quarter to half of the year that Luffy started his pirate days ( which pre time skip) so pretty much, if Marcus's timeline coincides with Guddo Rakku timeline, Then if you decided Masked Pirates Training happen after Rakku's battle, then it would be a 2 and Half or more time skip instead of just 2 yrs..... If you don't, then have more adventures (and more battles, you only had 4 so far) and then decide to train... Sorry if this is a lot but these are my advice to you and you don't have to take them....oh yeah, I mentioned to you beofre that Psycho will meet the Marcus after the Guddo Rakku fight and Marcus would barely escaped from him in near-death..... also, can you please leave your signature everytime you leave a message on my talk page....It would be very helpful in getting to you back faster and I know who left the messsage.